New Republic
The New Republic is a faction in Red vs. Blue consisting of a group of rebels currently fighting against the Federal Army of Chorus for control over the planet Chorus. They sent Felix to go rescue the Reds and Blues, who they believe are the greatest military soldiers in the galaxy and can help them win Chorus' Civil War. Overview According to Felix, an affiliate of the New Republic, after the Great War between the humans and the aliens came to a close, the outer colony of Chorus was forgotten by the UNSC and left to fend for themselves. After a while, the citizens of the planet attempted to govern themselves, but a tyrannical faction known as the Federal Army of Chorus attempted to take over the entire planet and put everyone under their supervision. Several rebels, fed up with the Federal Army, decided to fight for their freedom which began the inception of the New Republic. This resulted in a Civil War on Chorus. Although they are at a disadvantage due to lack of supplies, the New Republic obtain new hope they'll win with the aid of the Reds and Blues. Thus, they send Felix and later a squad of soldiers to rescue them. Although most of the Blood Gulch Crew were captured by the Federal Army in Fire, the New Republic rescue Simmons, Grif, Tucker, and Caboose before bringing them to their hidden headquarters. There, the four are motivated to join them in order to end the civil war and rescue their friends. Known Members Most Known RvB12 TeaserTrailer Kimball.png|Vanessa Kimball, Leader (Active) RvB12 TeaserTrailer Felix.png|Mercenary Felix (Active) RvB12 TeaserTrailer Tucker.png|Captain Lavernius Tucker (Active) RvB12 TeaserTrailer Simmons.png|Captain Richard "Dick" Simmons (Active) RvB12 TeaserTrailer Grif.png|Captain Dexter Grif (Active) RvB12 TeaserTrailer Caboose.png|Captain Michael J. Caboose (Active) Other Members Jensen choking on her own spit - S12E4.png|Lieutenant Katie Jensen (Active) S12teaser_orange.png|Lieutenant Bitters (Active) Permission_to_speak_sir_-_S12E4.png|Lieutenant John Smith (Active) Palomo_S12E2.png|Private Palomo (Active) Simmons' Lieutenant.jpg|Unnamed Lieutenant (Active) Cunningham_disguised.png|Jason Cunningham (KIA) Rogers_in_disguise.png|Rogers (KIA) But sir - S12E4.png|Matthews (Active) Rebel Medic - S11E19.png|Rebel Medic (Active) Ganoosh S12E5-B.png|Private Ganoosh (Active) Green Republic Soldier.png|Green Soldier (Active) New Republic Soldiers - Fire.png|Various soldiers (Active) Trivia *The New Republic and Project Freelancer both have ties to the UNSC. The former was deserted by the military group, while the latter was originally created to be a splinter group. *'New Republic' might be a pun of the Old Republic or the New Republic (successor to the Rebel Alliance), both famous factions in the Star Wars franchise. **This is further hinted in Lost But Not Forgotten, as the New Republic's headquarters are located in a cave within a forest, similar to how the Rebel Alliance originally had their headquarters in a temple on a forest moon in Stars Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. **The soldiers are also described by Kimball to be mostly "young, inexperienced, and scared," which is similar to how most Rebel troops are in the films. This is fitting considering they are an insurgent group. *Most soldiers in the New Republic are shown to wear tan armor with frost visors. The soldiers' armor also consists of ODST torso, RG-63 Counter legs, Pathfinder right shoulder, Orbital left shoulder, GV-09 Locking arms and Air Assault helmets. **They also seem to prefer using DMR's, in contrast to Federal Army troops who mainly use assault rifles. *It's shown that specific members of the faction have different trim colors, some of which have a relation to the Blood Gulch Crew. Along with this, the members of the Blood Gulch Crew who joined the faction command their own team, in which certain recruits have similar traits to them in Season 12. **There's a female medic who has a purple trim, similar to Doc (purple), the group's medic. **Kimball, the leader of the New Republic, has cobalt trim, similar to Washington and Church, the leaders of the Blue Team whose primary armor color has been cobalt. **Simmons (maroon) commands those who have shade of red for their trim color. **Grif (orange) commands those who have shade of gold for their trim color. **Tucker (aqua) commands those who have shade of green for their trim color. **Caboose (blue) commands those who have shade of blue for their trim color. **Ganoosh, who has black trim, is rude to the Blood Gulch Crew, similar to Tex (black), a member who rudely criticizes the other Reds and Blues. *Revealed in the episode Reflections, the New Republic has gone thorugh four leaders, with Kimball being the most recent: the first leader was killed in action, the second one was assassinated, and the third one was "blown out of the sky" while trying to leave Chorus in order to find help. References Category:Teams Category:New Republic